<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gently Beeping! by honeyc0rpse</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28321920">Gently Beeping!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyc0rpse/pseuds/honeyc0rpse'>honeyc0rpse</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lemon Demon (Musician), Touch-Tone Telephone - Lemon Demon (Song)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, The Them - Freeform, cutesty shit, its christmas - Freeform, kissy time</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:02:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,523</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28321920</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyc0rpse/pseuds/honeyc0rpse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Trying to recover.<br/>Man…kids are assholes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cabinet man/touch tone telephone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Gently Beeping!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i made way too many people sad w my last game theory fic so heres a happier one!!!! this can also be taken as an alternate ending if you want but theyre not directly connected minus the christmas thing<br/>(again theres little descriptors bc its an insert your own ttt/cm ocs and telly still uses he/him while cabby uses he/it ^_^) i also uh,.. apologize if it seems rlly stilted or forced i am rlly bad at writing romance</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Alright…I’m going to try this once more. Uhm…Hello? Are you doing alright?” Telly sat on the hard wooden floor, adjacent to the unconscious individual that lay on the floor. This just so happened to be his odd half-human and half-arcade machine parter, Cabby. They both stayed in Telly’s bedroom, which was small but comforting. The mattress was stripped clean of any blankets, the window was closed as to conserve heat, a pile of clothes that had blocked the closet door, a crappy dollar store calendar that read “27 DEC” on his wall along with many newspaper snippets, and his several lamps that lit up across his desk and nightstand. He nudged Cabby’s shoulder, repeating a simple, “Cabby?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cabby, although now “fixed” and in Telly’s home, had a mirage of issues with his appearance. Telly wouldn’t consider himself a decent repairman and it showed—some of Cabby’s limbs were wrapped in duct tape as to not fall apart, bits of wiring stuck out, coats of cheap spray out covered its ‘skin’ and overall took on a much less human-like appearance than previously. “Uh, Cabby? Come on, you’re alive, right?” Telly set Cabby up against his bed frame and shook him over and over again. “Please?” Cabby remained limp and motionless with no response. Frantically, Telly searched around to find something—</span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span>—that could wake him up. But—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“……Nhhhh…Where…Where am I? Huh?” Telly looked back at the bed frame. Cabby was alive after all! He wasn’t in any decent condition whatsoever, but he lived! “Ahh……Hold on…” Cabby buzzed, shifting its head around to slowly take in the scenery around him. He’d still not notice Telly yet and instead paid attention to his room. Telly waved his bandaged hands around as he started to apologize:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, great goodness you’re awake! I’m really, very sorry about the mess—I haven’t slept in what feels like </span>
  <em>
    <span>forever</span>
  </em>
  <span> and I’ve been way too exhausted to prepare anything nice or decent. It’s been a hard few days and I haven’t had the time to—” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hands.” Cabby lifted his arm and gestured to Telly’s hands. “Your hands.” Telly perked up immediately, already feeling beads of sweat rush down his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re not that big of a deal, trust me! You should be more worried about yourself, frankly,” Telly stammered before crouching back down to Cabby. “Are you doing alright? Is anything the matter? I surely do hope you’re not in pain or too much discomfort.” Cabby nodded in response, then continued to look around Telly’s room. It shifted its position and used the bed frame as a means to pull itself up, but winced in pain and sat back down. “Here, take my hand.” Telly reached his hand out and was returned with an extremely tight metallic grasp. Though difficult, he managed to pull Cabby up and moved him onto the bed, where he sat down immediately. His expression didn’t shift from the moment he woke up—it was one of confusion and in-thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uhm…do you need a blanket or anything of the sort? I’m also sorry for my room being cold—it’s usually much warmer.” Cabby nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm. Cold. Super cold,” it beeped. Telly searched in his clothing pile for a blanket and quickly returned to wrap it around Cabby and to sit down next to him. Cabby sunk into the blanket’s heat almost at an instant and hummed lowly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All Telly wanted to do at the moment was to just…watch him. It’d been a hard couple of days for the both of them, especially because of what happened on Christmas Eve. But alas!—Cabby was up and running, even if he wasn’t fully aware of his situation or completely awake. The fact that he was alive was all that mattered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“…Ah…Uhm…Telly. This is your room, right?” Telly nodded. “I like your bed. I haven’t seen a bed in…uh…hmm…a while. I’d say a couple years.” Cabby lowered his head into the blanket, shifting his gaze to Telly and focusing on his hands. They shivered immensely and were unable to stay still. Without saying a word, Cabby tugged its body closer to him and wrapped part of the blanket over him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Uhm…thank you, Cabby. But, really, I’m fine. You don’t need to—” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look cold. Plus, this blanket can fit the both of us,” it whirred, resting its head on Telly’s shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are right about that.” Telly looked over to Cabby. “You should still worry about your current state rather than me. I’ll be okay!—I have access to medicine, caffeine, and the like. You, on the other hand, don’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah, you’re right about that. But look at you— you look like you’re gonna pass out. I don’t like that all that much.” Its heart soon began to beep loudly, similar to the sound effect played when you win a level in a video game but less pleasant to the ears and more distorted due to a faint echo. Telly placed one hand over Cabby’s chest area and felt his pulse: heavy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your h—” It beeped again, but louder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about it! I’m alright! Stuff like that happens sometimes.” Cabby giggled and repositioned himself so he would sit right in front of Telly, placing both his hands on Telly’s shoulders and pulling him in for a small peck on the cheek. Telly’s face blew up in a burning blush immediately while Cabby kept going; giving Telly more kisses around his face and neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gah! Cabby!” Telly broke into a laugh, “It tickles!” Cabby started to laugh as well until the two of them both turned into blushy, giggly messes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Finally! Bahaha!” Cabby pointed at him and snickered, now fully awake. “There we go!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh? What do you mean ‘there we go?’”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so uptight, you know? I just wanted you to let loose for a bit!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uptight? I’m not uptight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Psssh, really? Look at you!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright…maybe you </span>
  <em>
    <span>do </span>
  </em>
  <span>have a point.” Silence grew between the both of them for just a split instant as Cabby soon continued swarming Telly with affection; kissing, hugging, and so on until they both ended up laying next to each other and catching their breaths. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Man…this is really weird. Not bad! But weird.” Cabby turned to Telly. “All I remember was…uh…give me a sec. Oh, right! Uh…so there were these few kids…and…let’s see…a crowbar. That’s all I remember. Must’ve been a dream,” it sighed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To say it was only a dream would mean that you wouldn’t be laying here in this very moment.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, why else would you be here? If I’d transported you to my home, you’d surely remember it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So…wait…hold on…” Cabby sat upright with difficulty before making eye contact with Telly. “You brought me here? And—” It looked at its hands, now wrapped in duct tape and poorly screwed together. “—Uh, fixed me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right on the mark.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Telly,” Cabby’s voice started to quiver, which only distorted his tone of speech, “You’d really went that far for me? Repair me from the ground up?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s the least I could do. Honestly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The </span>
  <em>
    <span>least?!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Telly! Telly!—You practically brought me back to life! That’s more than enough!” Telly sat himself up, almost jumping at Cabby’s words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What I meant by “the least” is that I’m still a very novice repairman and the fact that you’re up is a miracle (especially because your cabinet component broke down entirely.)” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now’s not the time for nitpicks!” He wrapped his arms around Telly’s chest and pulled him close. “You </span>
  <em>
    <span>realllllllllyyyy</span>
  </em>
  <span> need to stop underestimating yourself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m only setting my expectations at a reasonable level. There’s still tons of work to be done on you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, come on!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re already tensing up again!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, I guess you’re right.” Telly looked away for a moment before returning eye contact and holding Cabby by his hips with a shaking grip. “Maybe a certain someone should start kissing me again so I could unlax?” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Jesus Christ, dude.</b>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Awww, if you insist! But you’ve gotta return the favor,” it beeped joyously. Once more, Cabby swarmed Telly’s face and chest with kisses—making Telly’s face burn in a deep blush and his heart race. This much physical attention was new for the both of them; Cabby for obvious reasons and Telly because he never truly had anyone to call his dearest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, okay! Your turn.” Cabby sat upright while Telly wiped the hot sweat beaming from his face. He felt around Cabby’s body before planting his head into its neck and trying his best to kiss it throughout, leading to the beeping in its heart growing faster and louder. He kept going at a semi-steady pace until Cabby’s heart finally died down, leaving it exhausted and hunched over Telly. “Woah……radical…” His eyelids drifted in a poor attempt to stay up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think so?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmh.” Cabby nodded, quickly falling asleep in Telly’s grasp. Telly embraced him, but not too tightly as to not harm him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve probably fallen unconscious, but…” Telly smiled, “I love you, Cabby.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i am so very touched starved holllllllllyyyy shit i need to go outside</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>